1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a PTO clutch for use in a lawn mower, tractor or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional lawn mower or other working vehicle, a working implement such as a mower unit continues to operate by inertia for a time after being disconnected from drive. To eliminate this inconvenience, a conventional lawn mower has a drum type brake apparatus as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokai No. 4-19225. However, the drum type brake apparatus requires brake elements to be attached as additional components of the vehicle. This results in the disadvantages of enlarging the entire structure and increasing cost.